Ao No Exorcist : New Beginning
by Miquerex.san
Summary: this fanfiction is created due to randomness.  the story revolves around rin & yukio who found that the new student in the exorcist cram school, is their sister.


_Tap, tap tap.._

"Class, today you will meet a new friend." Yukio started the class.

A girl walked to the class.

"Hello, I'm Rokkune Aiki. Pleased to meet you all." She faintly smiled. Rin just stared at the girl. _Something is not right. _He mumbled faintly.

"You will sit with Okumura Rin. Moriyama-san, please seat with Kamiki-san." Yukio just kind of making a gurgling sound, because he didn't like the idea.

"May I ask why Yuki-chan?" Said Shiemi. She doesn't want to go from Rin.

"A direct order from Pheles-san." He answered quickly. The Esquires are shocked. _Direct order from Mephisto? _Rin thinked quickly, _Why would a new girl get a permission like that from Mephisto?_

The new girl sits on her chair. Yukio started the class.

_Ring, ring, ring... _Yukio's cellphone rings loudly.

"Yes, Okumura speaking.. Oh, okay. I will bring them as soon as i could." He mumbled softly, _What is wrong with Mephisto, dammit..._

"Okumura, Rokkune, Shura-san will get you both to Mephisto." He sighed.

"Wh... what ?" Rin jumped out of his chair. "What's the meaning of this ?" Rin mumbles. "I don't know what does Pheles-san is planning to do, Rin."

"Damn Mephisto."

"So, shall we go?" Shura is waiting on the door. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE ?" Rin mumbles. The new girl stared at the boy. _What an interesting personality.._

"So, Mephisto, I don't give a damn but you should be able to explain what happened!" Shouted Rin as he got to Mephisto's Office.

"Oh, my, my, I guess i have send the wrong name.." Chuckled Mephisto, who was reading a manga. He inserts a key to a door, and opens it. It was his class. Mephisto kicked him out and closed the door.

"What the hell happened ?" Yukio tried to help Rin stand up.

"Damn Mephisto.. He doesn't give a hint what's happening."

"So, Rokkune-san, from Rome, eh ?" Mephisto chuckled while sipping his tea.

"Yes. What made you called me to here?"

"Hm. Let me think. Oh, it's a mission." Mephisto is still chuckling.

"Where?"

"Kyoto, my dear."

"Tch."

"She hasn't come back, eh ?" Suguro, mumbled nonstop.

"Hey, Suguro, We're in a middle of a class here. Shaddup." Shura warned him.

"Fine."

"I'm sorry I'm late, Kirigakure-san." A voice faintly heard. _bam._

"Rokkune-san?" Shura jumped, the girl is unconscious with a body full of scars.

"I'll help her!" Shiemi jumped out her seat. "Nii-chan, can you give me some sanchou?" Shiemi asked her demon. "Ni!"

_Wait.. what the hell. She is fine 2 hours ago, but this is mysterious. Where the hell did she get that wounds? _Rin thinks fastly.

Yukio stepped into the class. "Class dismissed. Rin, carry her. She's living in our dorm." Yukio sighed.

"What the fu..." Rin felt totally shocked. _Is she Mephisto's Guardian? Guarding ME? _ He sighed. He carries the girl, and quickly ran to Yukio.

The class stared at the blood painting on the wall.

"When the HELL we get that painting?" Shura slays of the painting.

"There's something different about that new girl." Shura mumbled. The Esquires nodded quickly.

"Well, it's time for you to go, Go to your dorms. quickly."

"Yes, Shura-sensei." The esquires is dismissed to their dorms.

"Huh. You got some skills in cooking, Okumura-san. Despite the fact that you're sleeping at school." The girl giggles quickly.

"Huh. Shaddup, Rokai." A blush appeared in Rin's face.

"You're blushing."

"NO I'M NOT!"

The boy finished his meal quickly. "Yukio is out for 3 hours for a mission.." He mumbled to himself.

"Um, Okumura-san"

"You don't have to call me formally like that. I hate it." Rin interrupted her.

"Meet me at the roof is the first thing you have to do when you woke up."

"Huh?"

"I'm sleeping. Jaa."

"I'm so tired. Aaaaah ~" Rin woke up. Suddenly he remembered.

_Meet me at the roof is the first thing you have to do when you woke up._

"Tch. That girl is a total pain." He wandered of the stairs that leads him to the roof.

"Rin. Morning." Aiki greeted him.

"What do you want Rokai? You sounded seriouslike yesterday." Rin sits down.

"Um.. Rin.. I am actually..."

_You can't forever to lie in his face, Rokkune-san._

"_The daughter of Satan._"


End file.
